ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Legend War
Great Legend War is a new enormous crossover by Charbel. Series *Fred 40 *JTTA *Dustin 11 *Blaze 10 *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *Ren 10 *BTUAM *BTMW *KrisTen *Simien 10 *Plumbers *Den -10 *Jack 10 *Splix 10 *Alien 10 *Shade 10:Evolutions *Ray 10 *BTDE *Evan Billion *Noah 10 *BTMT *Borg 10 *BTO *The Omni-Knights *Finn 10: Fusion *The Earl *Ben 10 vs the All Right *Kurt 10 Characters Heroes *Fred 40: Fred, Willie, Jenevile, Caliston, Specurs, Metarid, Gargravarr, Omniaxur, Abduzon, Jon, Snorum, Penux, Kings of the Heavens. *JTTA: Jaden, Jordan,Bobby, Blu, Wasami, Altes, Infinis, Ogama. *Blaze 10: Blaze, Balto,Freeza. *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Spopovich, Gohenks, Naja, Toady, Scorpius, Japeth *Ren 10: Ren, Sam, Verna, Will *BTUAM: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Goopie *BTMW: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *KrisTen: Kristen (Character), Lyn Augustine, Liam Morrison *Simien 10: Simien, Ic, Zynon, Vorkus, Omnimorph, Allen *Plumbers: Peixes, Cibus, Sartan, Ledus, Decibel, Retrecir, Sakana *Den -10: Den, Ebenso, Nengyuan, Vroma Myga, Ptyon, Ari *Jack 10: Jack, Steve, Amanda, Frank *Splix 10: Splix, Keith *Alien 10: Jake Grayson, Jared Nik, Samantha Nora, Vincent Mac, Eric Salov *Shade 10: Shade, Upto Astrate, Bellum Occasio, Nemesis, Arcina Ops, Calliste *Ray 10: Shane, Ray *BTDE: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Evan Billion: Evan Levin, Kevin Levin, Petrosapiens, Rocket, Sharpoint, The Translator *Noah 10: Noah Segurason, Jack Landis , Erika Landis, Kierra, Ship, Bazel, Reiny, Helen, Cooper, Pierce, Manny, Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, Ra'ad, Galapagus *BTMT: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *Borg 10: Borg (Character), BronZZ, Pink, Rick Nakayuma, Crown *BTO: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Remember Celestial?: Tool Kane, Oleo Drain, Iggy *The Omni-Knights: Paul, Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor, Princess Emily, Paradox *Finn 10: Fusion: Finn, Finder, Billy, Tom *The Earl: Earl *Ben 10 vs the All Right: Ben Tennyson *Kurt 10: Kurt Negason, Eve Negason, George Negason, Eight-eight Villains *Fred 40: Lord Zedd (revived), Demonstar (revived), Necropolix (revived), Azeroth (revived),Inbenton (revived), Booton and Mechatron,Ecto-KnighEcto-Knight, Star-Knight *JTTA: Kale *Blaze 10: Exo-Tom *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Turtoid, Rings, Mephos, Gorath, Flit the Fly, Traximus *Ren 10: Squidface, Mr. Pink, Dr. Frogkisser, Nelson I-III (Revived) *BTUAM: Vulkanus, Forever Knights *BTMW: Draco,Vilgax, Sunder *KrisTen: The Hands of Bellicus, Queron, The Bronch, Titania, Red Flag (Gang), Bayore, Onagh, Black Bulls *Simien 10: Zyrokks, Spherodroids, Anuke, Set, The Pyro-Knight, Geodroids *Plumbers: Melvin *Den -10: Oculus, Odutset, Larberec, Mudigirf *Jack 10: Red, Superbot *Splix 10: Rye *Alien 10: Hunter, Toy Maker, Zombozo, The Dentist *Shade 10: Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy *Ray 10: Bozo, Stormus, Mysterio, Bozo's Robots *BTDE: (No villains) *Evan Billion: Ristego, Witor, Jetter, Doiteain Plandai, Man of Many Puzzles, Axeman, Scarletose, Emotion, Trius,Utility, Pyrece, Raydi'ation *Noah 10: Vilgax, Psyphon, Frieza, Cell, Dr. Animo, Forever Knights, Albedo, Aggregor, Ghostfreak, The Mummy, Dr. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi, Eon, Vulkanus, Zombozo, Hex, The Ginyu Force, Charmcaster *BTMT: Paparo, DNAliens, Nanochips, Zeno,Fich, Rogue Appoplexian, Ultimatron *Borg 10: TenTen, Kross, Technus, Darkdeath, Dr. Madness, Axith, Ghol, Incursions, MeltDown, The Dark Knight, Fluffies, Bazilizk *BTO: Salts, Qualsir *Remember Celestial?: Amicus *The Omni-Knights: Velmenni, Evil Troconneuse *Finn 10: Fusion: Scargenth, The Rhyming Knights, Kraven, Gray Strength, Carly, Terling *The Earl: (No Villains) *Ben 10 vs the All Right: (No Villains) *Kurt 10: Negrox, Negrox's Army, Prime Kevin Aliens Used Aliens Used by Fred *Gasket *Rockhard *Draco *Icepick *FrostDragon *Airdactyl *Gorillaphant *Boulder *Atomic Boulder *Scorch *Mindmesser *Rhinattack *Mountain Dust Aliens Used by Spopovich (The Adventures of Sopovich and Gohenks) *Reptalien *Waterspout Aliens Used by Gohenks (The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks) *Ripclaws Aliens Used by Blaze *To'kustar's abilities *Chronian's abilities Aliens Used by Finn *Goop *Brainstorm Aliens Used by Evan *ABC Aliens Used by Kurt *NRGrade *Dark Shenron Aliens Used by Splix *Stick Head *Werewolf *Double Sided Aliens Used by Ren *Swampfire *Grey Matter *Big Chill Aliens Used by Paul *Icescream Aliens Used by Shade *Gashangel Aliens Used by Jake *Freeze *Skyscraper *Unamed Sonorosian Aliens Used by KrisTen *Whitewash Aliens used by Ben (BTO) *Paradoxiclean DNA Scanned *Fire Fusion (by Kurt) *Water Stream (by Fred) *Tail Whip (by Fred) *Twinkle Star (by Fred) *Tunnel Hide (by Fred) Plot All heroes and villains that didn't speak were fighting in the war. Opening Ultimate Fusion Warrior teleports countless villains from other series. Booton and Mechatron: What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. It turns out Azmuth overheard the conversation Exto-Kngiht: What have we got here? (catches Azmuth and puts him in a bird cage) I always wanted a birdy. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Azmuth, so nice of you to drop by. Azmuth sends a distress call to the heroes which teleports them to the battlefield Demonstar: How are we going to capture all the heroes. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Azeroth: THEY'RE HERE. Azmuth: I teleported them here. Star-Knight: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. Negrox: Time to get revenge. The War Fred: Why are we here and where'd those heroes come from. Caliston: I think Azmuth teleported us here. Willie: Couldn't he just tell us why he teleported us here. Jenevile: Where is he by the way? Meanwhile.... Shade: Where are we again? I remember fighting Scavenger Arcina: Another GREAT Crossover! Hooray? Upto: Where's Azmuth? Nemesis: Probably attacked? The villains attacked the heroes Fred: I can handle this (transforms) Gasket! Blaze: I've never seen so many aliens in my life. Balto: You just did. Freeza: Are those guys behind us the villains. Blaze: Let's ask them. Exo-Tom: I'm going to pulverize you all. Spopovich: Where are we? Gohenks: Hey, is that dad? (points to Fred) Fred: What do you want, kid? Spopovich: It's us. We're your sons. Fred: I HAVE KIDS!!!! Willie: Hate to break up your conversation but we're being attacked by the villains. Fred: Let's do this (transforms) Rockhard!!! (pummels Azeroth) Demonstar: Back away from him!! (shoots a sonic scream at Rockhard) Fred (as Rockhard): They're too many!!! Omniaxur: We can't surrender.The fate of the whole universe depends on it. Jaden: They're too strong!! (faints from injuries) Bobby: JADEN!!! Jordan: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NOBODY BEATS UP JADEN EXCEPT ME!!!! (jumps on a robot a rips his head off) Dustin: (Absorbs a forever knight's armor) Nice armor.(punches forever knight) Conner freezes Necropolix but Necropolix breaks out and pokes Conner's eyes. Conner: MY EYES!!! Rex: (rubs his butt on Bazilizk) Hahahahahaha!!! Evan: The war is happening too soon. I think we should wait a while. Ristego: You wanna wait for this? (rolls at Evan and knocks him off a cliff) Evan: Helllppppp!!!!!! Finn: I'll save you! (transforms into Goop, then stretches and catches Evan, and puts him back on a cliff) Ultimate Carly: (flies to a cliff and stretches her Goop arm to Finn, and the arm and Finn become one) Finn: Help! Evan: It's time for me to return the favor! (transforms into ABC and makes a knife, then cuts the goo) Carly: (regenerates, this time sticking Evan in his arm, too) I don't think so. Evan: Not the best idea, was it? Finder: No! (starts flying towards arm) Spopovich: You know who'd be perfect for this (transforms) Reptalien!! (jumps on 5 of Bozo's robots) It's just too easy!!! Gohenks: Evildoers beware!!! Gohenks has arrived! (transforms) Ripclaws! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! (releases a sonic scream on Rings) Rings: It'll take more than that to take me out. (throws rings at Ripclaws) Gohenks (as Ripclaws): Oww!! (becomes unconscious) Toady: CANNONBALL!! (jumps on Mephos) Mephos: Let me go!! Toady: Never in a million years. Star-Knight: (to Specurs) Shoo foul creature, back to the pit from which you came. Specurs: RUN AWAY!!!! Star-Knight: DIE!!! (impales Specurs) Fred: SPECURS!!! (transforms) Draco!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! (pummels Star-Knight) Star-Knight: Is that the best you can do because I didn't feel a thing. I'm going to kill you, mhahahahahahahahaha!!!! Fred: I'm not going to hell, I'm taking you with me!!! All the Kurt 10 villian shot beams at Kurt and his friends Kurt: ARG!! (transforms into NRGrade and shot beams back at the villians, knocking all of them except Prime Kevin out) Only one left. Eight-eight: I got it. (shoots missles at Prime Kevin) Got him! Prime Kevin: I'm getting out of here! Lord Zedd blasts a solar beam at Star-Knight and Fred but Abduzon blows Fred away and the beam killed Star-Knight Ecto-Knight: You can't kill Fred, he's like a cocroach. Lord Zedd: Even cockroaches die. Shade: I hate crossovers. Wrath and Envy used their powers and pins him down on the wall. Wrath: Die you scum. Envy: Obviously, I am very very jealous of your hair. Greed: Vhy Von't Ve Kvill Them? Pride: Good idea, Greed. I should have thought of that earlier. After all I am the leader. Shade: (stares at them) You guys are so irritating. Calliste: (blasts them with mana, they fly across the room) Can't we just call it a day and get out of this mess? Peixes: Where the heck are we? So many aliens fighting? Cibus: This must be another huge crossover. Ledus: Not again. Decibel: People shouls understand, THIS IS A COMEDY SHOW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Sartan: I like wars! Ledus: We'll probably stay stuck here until we finish the fight. Well who are we fighting? Melvin: ME! Retrecir: We're fighting that evil hypnotic duck? Melvin: YES (hypnotises Retrecir, Decibel, Sartan, and Sakana) Peixes: Oh crab. Decibel: KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS!!! Cibus: I CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS! Nengyuan: But I can! (shoots energy beams at them) Peixes: Hey! Don't you have your own villain to fight? Nengyuan: Yeah but... I fight him all the time. Peixes: Oh I get it. Meanwhile the characters of Omni-knights appeared. Sir Cador: Where are we? Paradox: Azmuth sent me a signal from the future. Sir Esclabor: Bashing time. Paul: Wow, so many weird monsters. Giant crabs, centaurs, four armed blue monkeys- what's going on here?!? Sir Cador: Says the guy that can turn into a giant lizard. Paul; Let's fight (transforms into Icescream) (freezes Trocconeuse) Jake : Hey, don't forget about me! I wanna beat em' up, too! *transforms into Freeze*'' Freeze''! *freezes and slices monsters* Jared : *makes a bazooka* Boom! *shoots couple of villains* Samantha: Dudes, focus! *absorbs rock* Time to smash! Fred: Dude, watch out! (transforms into Icepick) (saves Jake) Jake as Freeze: Thanks, dude! Fred as Icepick: Don't mention it. Jenevile:(to Kristen) Hey, are you AML F7-001? Willie: Fight now, questions later. Jon: Have you guys any idea who's behind all this? Willie: As the matter of fact, no. Sam: Woah! What is the heck going on? (Barely misses a laser attack) Ren: I don't... but I'M REALLY LIKING IT! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Swampfire) Swampfire (Ren 10): Sweet... let's fire it up! (Shoots fire everywhere) (Dr. Frogkisser wakes up) Dr. Frogkisser: What the... where am I? (Looks around and sees Nelson I-III) Nelson, Nelson II... AND NELSON III!!! I can't believe it... (Stands on Nelson III's back) NOW LET'S GO DESTROY PEOPLE! Fred: Not while I'm around (transforms) FrostDragon! (freezes Dr. Frogkisser and Nelson lll) (Nelson and Nelson II stomp on FrostDragon repeatily) Swampfire (Ren 10): OK! Which supervillain wants to get blisters? (Gets shot in the arm and the arm falls off) WHO DID THAT? (Mr. Pink flies above in the air) Mr. Pink: Hey, Ren, how about me? Swampfire (Ren 10): MR. PINK! Oh, it's on. (Fires at Mr. Pink's rocket) Mr. Pink: (Misses the fire blast) Oh, it's on! Verna: Wow! This is hectic... we got to fight, too. Uncle Will: Well... (Gets out three giant space lasers) Let's have some fun, then. Verna and Sam: SWEET! (Both grabs a space laser) (Uncle Will, Verna, and Sam all run off) (Lyn, Liam, and Kristen as Whitewash dive behind some cover) Liam: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Lyn: YOU THINK I KNOW? Whitewash: (whimpers) Lyn: (to Kristen) Don't just sit there, go kick some butt! (pushes her out) Whitewash: (sees FrostDragon getting pummled by Nelson and Nelson II) I'm coming! (She runs over and punches Nelson II in the eye. Nelson grabs her with his tongue and throws her across the room right into Draco, knocking him pretty good in the snout. Doesn't take him down, but certainly ticks him off. He starts chasing her around through the mob.) Verna: (Sees the whole Nelson thing before her eyes) Did you see what just happened? Sam: Nope... (Dr. Frogkisser breaks out of the ice) Dr. Frogkisser: OK! WHO JUST DID THAT? (Sees Sam, Verna, and Uncle Will will large space lasers) YOU THREE Uncle Will: Oh no. (Nelson III breaks out of the ice and is about to jump on Sam, Verna, and Will) (Swampfire (Ren 10) was about to beat the stuffing out of Mr. Pink) Swampfire (Ren 10): Time to say "bye, bye", Mr. Pink (Swampfire (Ren 10) de-transforms into Ren) Ren: GOD DANGIT! Mr. Pink: (Gets back up) Bye, bye. (Gets tons of lasers out at Ren) Ren: Son of a fudgenut (Runs away) Salts and Qualsir appear. Salts:NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Where are we now? Qualsir: Probably some crossover again. Salts: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Not another. I hope it's not like that stupid music one. I hated that one. Ben (BTO): That's just because you were making a total fool of yourself. Kevin (BTO): Yeah, you look hilarious in a tutu. Salts: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Salts and Qualsir charge BTO Ben and Co. Ben (BTO): *transform* PARADOXICLEAN! *shoots oxiclean at Salts and Qulasir, sending them flying* In your face! Shade: Conteram! (the ceiling falls down on Wrath and Greed) So, what dayya say for ya self? Wrath: Actually, it's you who is going down! Greed! (Greed creates a hole in Azmuth's lab) Shade: Gashangel! Nemesis! Help me out! Nemesis: (stares into Envy's eyes, Envy breaks down and cries on the floor) That would do. Shade: (tries to bound them) That might do you for good? Can we call it a day and go? Pride: Vhat vis a vinteresting plan! (Pride pushes both Nemesis and Shade to the floor) Fred: I'm gonna look for Azmuth. (transforms) Airdactyl! Inbenton: You're not going anywhere! (jumps on Airdactyl's back) Fred as Airdactyl: Get off me, freak! Jenevile shoots a mana blast at Inbenton and he falls to the ground Fred as Airdactyl: (goes into a huge spaceship) This has got to be the place. (reverts back to normal) Spopovich: What're you doing here? Fred: (startled) AHHH!! If you want to stay with me, you'll keep it quiet. Spopovich: Fine by me. Necropolix grabs Fred and Spopovich and takes to the Ultimate Fusion Warrior Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Well, well, what do we have here. Fred: Where's Azmuth. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: So you've come looking for Azmuth. If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. Fred: No problem. (transforms) Gorillaphant! (charges at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Spopovich: Bring it on, freak. (transforms) Waterspout! (shoots water at Ultimate Fusion Warrior's face) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That didn't even hurt. Blaze: Let's see if you feel this! (shoots fireballs at him) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: WEAKLINGS!!! (freezes Blaze and Spopovich) Fred as Gorillaphant: This is gonna be harder than I thought. Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby arrive to help Fred Jaden: I don't know about you but I think it's about time we showed him what we've got. Jordan: LET'S DO THIS THING!!! Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby do the Fusion Dance and turn into Beorden. Beorden: I'm armed and ready. (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior's tentacles and ties them together) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: IRRITATING PEST!! (releases a sonic howl) Beorden: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR, I'M GONNA GO RIGHT DOWN YOU'RE THROAT AND KNIT YOUR INTESTINS INTO A SWEATER!!! Fred: Get a hold of your self man. Spopovich: Take this! (uses his created technique and blasts it at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) (Back in Ohio) Splix: Man there is nothing on TV today! Keith: Why don't you go bowling with me, and my bowling team? Splix: Bowling is stupid. Keith: Fine don't go bowling with us. (Keith leaves the apartment) (On his way to the Bowling Alley he is greeted by a man) Man: Come with me or die. (Ren is running away from Mr. Pink) Ren: COME ON! PIECE OF JUNK WATCH! TURN GREEN! (The Awesomatrix turns green) Sweet! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Grey Matter) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Oh come on! Mr. Pink: What the? Where are you? (Looks for Ren) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Wait! Maybe, this isn't such a bad thing. (Mr. Pink goes on the ground) Mr. Pink: Where the fudge are you, Ren? (Grey Matter gets on Mr. Pink's jetpack) Wgat the... Grey Matter: Hmm... I wonder what this those? (Punches and breaks Mr. Pink's jetpack) (Mr. Pink's jetpack malfunctions and sends Mr. Pink high into space, while Grey Matter jumps up time) Grey Matter: Sweet! Squidface: Hello, Ren! (Looks down on Grey Matter and prepares to stomp on him) Grey Matter: Aw, fudge! (The Man grabs Keith and they are transported to where Grey Matter (Ren 10) is) (Keith rolls away, accidentally grabs Grey Matter (Ren 10), and runs over Squidface) (Back at Splix's Apartment) Splix: Man I'm hungry.Keith make me a Pizza! Right he's not here. (Splix leaves the Apartment) (Squidface is flattened) Man: I'll re-inflate you. Squidface(Re-inflated): Thanks, but I got to go. I have to kill my arch-nemesis, Ren! Man: Well, I'm an evil villain named Rye intent on killing my three arch nemeses! Squidface: Really... well, this looks like the start of a beautiful alliance. Rye: Ok, fine we will team up to kill them! Squidface: Who are you? Grey Matter (Ren 10): What the? (Looks at Keith) Who are you? Keith: Oh um, I'm a guy from a different place or dimension. Grey Matter: Oh you mean like a VILLAIN! (Grey Matter starts kicking Keith) Keith: You know I didn't have to save your life. (Back with Splix) Splix: Man this triple-decker baloney and bacon pizza is going to be awesome! (Necropolix steals his pizza, and almost gets away) Splix: Oh no you don't! (Splix hits the Technomatrix and goes Stick Head) The villains of Evan Billion and Finn 10: Fusion are teaming up against Kevin, Rocket, Sharpoint, Tom, and Billy. Jetter: Face floods! (shoots water everywhere) Burning Aqua: (controls the water and makes a whirlpool) Kevin: Help! I'm getting sucked in! (falls into whirlpool) Billy: You can't have a whirlpool on the ground. Kevin fell through the hole. Billy: Apparently, you can. (mutates and starts helping Kevin) Elsewhere........ Evan: I'm still stuck! Finder: Working on it! Finder was shooting a laser at Carly's Goop arm. Then, it cut. Evan: Let's get it on! Evan made a tractor, then started driving over villains. Then, Finn turned into Brainstorm and put the Finn 10: Fusion and Evan Billion villains in a large forcefield. Momp was shooting a laser to try to break out. (Grey Matter (Ren 10) was sitting with Keith when he de-transformed back into Ren) Ren: Thanks for the help, Keith, but I think I can handle this war (Starts to run off) (Keith chases him and catches up) Keith: Um no you can't, and are you from a different dimension? Ren: Another dimension? I guess so. Hey, you want to work together to beat up Squidface. Keith: Sure. (They shake hands and it cuts to Splix) Stick Head: I'm going to beat your butt! Necroplix: Try, but your little stick like body is too weak! Stick Head: Your right! (Splix goes Werewolf) Werewolf: How about now? Also I've got RABIES! (Back with the Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Blaze: Give up! You're outnumbered! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That is true, but you are clearly outmatched. The Kings of the Heavens arrive Carnosor: From the looks of it, I'd say you're the bad guy, and you know what we do to bad guys. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I'll send you back where you came from! (uses reality warping and the sends the Kings of the Heavens back to the Heavens) Jenevile: Need a little help? (traps Ultimate Fusion Warrior in a mana sphere) Fred: Thanks (transforms) Boulder (goes Atomic) Atomic Boulder!! Now we're talking!! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You still won't be able to stop me. Bellum: Now, this is the one we are looking for? THE ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR? Shade: I believe so. Bellum: Let's kick his butt! Jake: Oh, sweet! I always wanted to kick a giant-Fusion-Guy-Weirdo-Tentacles-Whatever guy! (transforms into Skyscraper) Skyscraper! (fights Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe! (zaps Skyscraper) Jake (back as a human): Oh snap... I broke the Primatrix... Again... Azmuth is going to kill me! Fred: Not if he kills you first! Jake: Well, you are right... Jack: Stop talking, guys! We have a more important thing on our hands! (transforms into Echo Echo) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe... Foolish children (destroys all Echo Echo clones) Jack as Echo Echo: Glad I keep a spare! (turns back into a human) Fred: This battle will not be done with mercy. He's gonna bury us alive and dance on our graves! Omniaxur: Not if you try and stop him! Fred: Fine! (transforms) Scorch! (shoots a big fireball at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (turns intangible and the fireball goes through him) (Back to Squidface and Rye) Rye: I'm telling you were lost! Squidface: Just because we are in the middle of a desert does not mean we are lost! (Back to Splix Again) (Werewolf attacked Necroplix, but he absorbed the powers of Werewolf, and he was removed from the playlist) Splix: Well ya know what? Your due for an awesome smack down! Some other time though. (Splix runs away in fear) (Back at Ren/Keith) Ren: Hmm... Keith, I don't know where Squidface is? Keith: I think I see something (Ren and Keith see Verna, Sam, Uncle Will, and Kristen running away from Dr. Frogkisser and his three Nelsons) Dr. Frogkisser: DESTROY THEM, NELSONS! Ren: OK! Now, this is going to be fun! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Big Chill) Dr. Frogkisser: Well... Ren... looks like we met again... (Big Chill freezes Dr. Frogkisser and the three Nelsons) Sam: Well, that was a little too easy! (Back to Fred) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Now you will witness the complete destruction of your planet! (using his Sonorosian abilities, he clones himself 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 times) Jordan faints Fred: We are doomed. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Capture all of them and take them to the prison on Primus. Ultimate Fusion Warrior clone 2001: Yes your most lugubriousness. Ultimate Fusion Warrior's clones capture all the heroes and take them to the prison on Primus (Splix trips over a dimension transporter gun, and is transported to Fred) Fred: Um who are you? Wait you have an Omnitrix also, and you're a Splixson! I thought they all died except for me and my friends! Splix: Oh you mean the Technomatrix, and um when was Hathor destroyed me and my friends escaped there about 2 months ago. Fred: So you must be from a different dimension where its not destroyed!Can I go, and see my family! Splix: They probably don't exist in my universe. Fred: Right, of course not. "Sigh" Ultimate Fusion Warrior: (talking to himself) With all my clones working for me, I'm going to capture the villains too. In the prison on Primus Fred: Azmuth, what are you doing here? Azmuth: Same as you. Willie: What are the villains doing here!!?? Lord Zedd: We don't need to explain ourselves to you. Booton: Ultimate Fusion Warrior betrayed us all. Caliston: We can see that. Kurt: Well all my villians either died or fled. Jaden: Looks that we failed at protecting the universe. Jordan: YOU HEAR ME WARDEN? I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING I SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST ME IN A COURT OF LAW! AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO AN ATTORNEY TOO, PAL! AND IF I CAN'T AFFORD ONE, ONE MUST BE PROVIDED FOR MY BY THE COURT! Jenevile: Is he always that agressive? Bobby: Sometime...ok, all the time. Jon: We've got to put an end to this torture. Splix: I'll save us Fred, and others maybe. (Splix goes Double Sided) Double Sided: DOUBLE SIDED, ANGRY FACE! Yesh I have this face! (Double Sided blasts a hole in the wall big enough for a Splixson to fit in) (Splix reverts on his own) Splix: Okay Fred, let's go. Fred: We can't just leave them behind. Splix: They're your enemies, and Azmuth! Azmuth: I take that offensively young man. At the War Jake: Whew... Glad I was hiding... I mean.. Fighting.. The Great Fusion Warrior: You fool! (zaps Jake and takes him into another dimension) Unknown Dimension Jake: Oh snap. Where am I? That Fusion guy is starting to get on my nerves! Hey... Look! Little puppies! Puppies: (Transforms into a giant monster) Jake: Oh snap... Oh snap.... (fights giant monster) Suddenly, Jake falls into another vortext. But he then transports to the Prison on Primus. Prison on Primus Jake: Hey, guys. How you doin'? Fred: Ssshhh! We're trying to think of a plan! Jake: But... The hole is just there! Why cn't we go there? Splix: It isn't that easy, Jake. There are guards. Jake: Hm... Oh, I know! Hey, Azmuth, can you fix my Primatrix? Azmuth: Wow... You broke it again.... Jake: Well... Yeah.... After Azmuth was finish fixing Jake's Primatrix, Jake transformed into a Sonorsonian and turned into a clone and distracted the guards. Splix: Nice thinking, Jake! Fred: Let's go. (spots guards) More guards ahead. They get surrounded by 5 clones Fred: Mybe I can mess with their minds (transforms) Mindmesser! (hypnotizes them into thinking they're chickens) Bobby: How are we going to get off Primus? Jenevile: I think I can teleport us back to Earth. Jenevile creates a portal to Earth Fred: Wait, let me blow up this plant before we go. That way, all the clones here will explode too. Caliston: Good work, Fred! I like your thinking. They steal a spaceship and Blaze destroys the planet with the Furymatrix's To'kustar powers Omniaxur: Next stop, Earth. The Journey To Earth Splix:I'm so hungry! Fred: Get a sandwich out of the Mini-Fridge. Jake: Oops... Um... Sorry, their all out... Splix: We're doomed! Jake ate all the food! Jake: What? If you see my status, it says "Hungry" Splix, Jake and Fred battled each other and accidentally changed the course. Jake, Splix and Fred: Uh-oh... Fred tries to get them back on course but accidently set the ship to self destruct mode Splix: We're so dead. Fred: Not if I can help it! (transforms) Rhinattack! (grabs Splix and Jake, rolls out of the spaceship and crashes on Earth). Fred: Oww! My head. Caliston: How were you able to escape? Fred: We stole a spaceship. Zynon: I came up with a plan do defeat Ultimate Fusion Warrior. We're going to build a machine and drain his powers. Back on Earth 1 hour later... Jaden: I'll lure Ultimate Fusion Warrior to the machine. Jaden runs to Ultimate Fusion Warrior's hideout and lures him to the machine Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You won't get away from me this time! Fred: He's here! (transforms) Mountain Dust! (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior and traps him in the machine) Caliston: Let's end this. Caliston activates the machine and all of Ultimate Fusion Warrior's energy is drained Ren: (Seeing the whole thing go down) Woah... it looks like we're winning! Sam: You going to help! Ren: Maybe later Tool: Oh wow. Oleo: Yeah. IggY: I like unicorns. And sheep. I also like Meap Fred: Tool, I was just wondering, since you're a Celestialsapien, that maybe you could revive Specurs. Tool: Seconded, motion carried.(revives Specurs) Specurs: I LIVE!!!! I can't tell you how great it is to be back in the living. Kurt: I'm going back to my dimension. But before I go(scans Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Divinematrix: DNA scaned and added to the codon stream Kurt: See ya! (Transforms into Dark Shenron) Dark Shenron! (teleports everyone form his series back home) Fred: Hey Spopovich, before you go (scans the Mechatrix and obtains Waterspout, Reptalien, Wackamole, and Starlight) Evan: Hey, wait! Finn: What? Evan: Let's trade stuff! Evan Billion and Finn 10: Fusion people traded gifts. Tom: Okay, now let's go home. (punches stuff) Infinis: I'll teleport everyone to his own timeline. (teleports everyone to his own timeline) Jake: But... But... I didn't get to taste the burgers from the other's dimensions! *gets teleported* Jack: Wait! I want pizza from other dimentions! My dimention's pizza stinks! NOOO (Teleports) (Ren, Sam, Verna, and Will were back in their own timeline and in Ren's house) Ren: Woah! That was probably one of the awesomiest adventures I'll probably ever have... this week Sam: Yeah, that was pretty awesome Verna: Yeah, but I'm glad we're back... (Grabs a Y-Box controller) because there wasn't a single Y-Box in that war. Want to play, Ren Ren: You kidding (Grabs a Y-Box controller) Will: Well, since we've gone through such an intergalatic voyage WHO WANTS SOME MICROWAVABLE PIZZA Ren, Sam, and Verna: ME! Will: OK, then. (Goes in the kitchen) THE END Trivia *This Crossover is Non-Canon to the Splix 10 Series. *This is the second time Jake broke the Primatrix. *This is the first appearance of Paradoxiclean *This is the 1st appearance of Double Sided, although it is Non-Canon. *The Unknown doesn't appear *Kurt scans a new alien: Fire Fusion *Fred obtains new aliens: Wackamole, Waterspout, Reptalien, Starlight. *Unlike other shows in the crossover, this is CANON for Ren 10 Category:Movies Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:FusionFall123 Category:Batking30 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Krosskothen Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Jaden 10:Trix Academy Category:Jaden 10 Episodes Category:The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks Category:Dustin 11 Category:Episodes in Dustin 11 Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Shade 10 Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray 10 Specials Category:Ray 10 Movies Category:Episodes in Ray 10